


Faith, Trust and Fairy Dust

by currysaws



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Magic, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, eventually, ot21, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currysaws/pseuds/currysaws
Summary: Three rival gangs. Twenty-one fairies. A handful of drama, mischief and fairy dust.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you please sit still and stop shoving me?”

“Maybe if your giant head wasn’t blocking my view than I wouldn’t need to push you out of my way.”

“Both of you stop fighting. You’re going to blow our cover,” Jeno scolded.

“Sorry,” Chenle and Jisung apologised.

Jeno sighed as we watched those two settle back into positions. The last few months have been rough. He wasn’t used to this, didn’t expect this even. Leading a band of five brats wasn’t exactly the easiest job. How Mark managed to handle for so long was a mystery to Jeno. 

Mark. 

Jeno missed Mark. The way he seemed to know exactly what to do or say. The way Mark would let him go on and on after a particularly long day. The way Mark would giggle and pinch his cheeks after Jeno flashed him his brightest smile. The way he would squeeze Jeno’s hand right before their mission. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin’s sharp voice dragged Jeno out of his thoughts. “ WayV’s here. 127 is going to strike soon.”

“Perfect,” Jeno replied and turned to the rest of Dream. “Get into your positions. It’s time to have some fun.”

-

“Kun remind me again why we have to come all the way to 127 territory and risk another attack just to collect your ingredients,” Yukhei complained.

“They have the best cauliflowers around here. You know I need those for the sleeping potion,” Kun answered.

“Lies,” Ten said, a smirk slowly growing on his face, “you’re just hoping to run into that one water pixie. What’s his name again? Doyoung?”

Kun turned away, hiding his flushed cheeks as he tries to ignore the snickers. Sure Doyoung was beautiful. And has the sweetest voice in this entire forest. And looked strangely like an adorable bunny when shouting orders during their attacks. But Kun did not come to 127 territory just to see him. No, he’s here for the cauliflowers and the cauliflowers only.

“Please,” Xiaojun said, “we know you’re hoping to see Jungwoo too, Ten.”

Hendery, Yukhei and Yangyang burst out into laughter as they watched the scene in front of them. Xiaojun shrieked as he tried to avoid the endless leaves a bright red Ten directed at him. Clumps of green trying to entangle him.

“Stop it all of you,” a quiet voice spoke, “127 will hear us.”

The others straightened at Sicheng’s words. Right. They were here on business. The last thing they needed was to fall into another one of 127’s pranks.

So off to work they went, quitely collecting Kun’s cauliflowers. Yangyang fluttered back and forth between the trees, directing Kun to the cauliflower patches. Hendery, Ten and Xiaojun casted levitating spells on the cauliflowers. Yukhei and Sicheng were standing guard not too far behind them, observing the woods in anticipation of an attack.

Despite their best attempts, Yukhei and Sicheng seemed to miss the quiet rustling of leaves and the dark shadows crossing the trees. They didn’t catch the soft green sprinkling of pixie dust or the mischievous, quiet laughter between the bushes. It wasn’t until a drop of water hit his wrist that Kun realised something was wrong.

“They’re here, 127-”

Bang! The cauliflowers fell from the sky, each one turning into droplets of water as they hit the ground. Water rose from the ground and spiraling upwards, drenching everything in its path. The once dried ground was now murky brown, softening with each spray of water.

The soft green flow of pixie dust grew bolder with each spray of water. The dust swirled into the air, diving and turning into the trees. WayV watched with annoyance as the green glow turned even more vibrant. The sparkle of the dust began taking solid form, finally revealing eight boys.

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here, “ a pink-haired boy said. “It’s been a while, WayV.”

“Taeyong,” Kun replied, “What do you want?”

“For you to leave our territory,” Doyoung said before Taeyong could answer.

“Please,” Ten scoffed, “last time I checked this is still neutral territory. We can stay if we want too.”

Doyoung’s eyes narrowed at Ten’s words. He clenched his fists and walked towards them as he said, “Look here you midget. We grew those cauliflowers you picked. And since we grew them those belong to us and so does the land we planted them on.”

Ten took two steps towards Doyound and snarled, “Who are you calling a midget you-”

“Enough,” Kun shouted, stepping between the two. “You’re right, these are your cauliflowers and we shouldn’t have taken them. We’ll leave.

“But-”

“We’re leaving, Ten,” Kun said as he turned to the rest of WayV, daring them to go against him. “Lets go.” 

Ten stared back at Kun, eyes filled with disbelief. Just as Ten opened his mouth to protest once again, Kun glared at Ten. Ten sent another glance towards 127 before turning his back towards them and walking away, the rest of WayV soon following him.

Doyoung watched WayV intently as they began walking away, eyes burning with distrust. This was too easy. WayV never listened to 127 just like that. Doyoung carefully studied Kun’s movement waiting to see if they were going to strike.

Just as WayV reached the edge of the forest Ten suddenly turned on his heels to face 127 once again and let out a quiet whistle. The moment the sound left his lips, the dead leaves on the earth started to slowly rise and whirled high up into the sky. It continued to move toward the top of the trees until it suddenly stopped.

Just as Doyoung was about to question the floating leaves, Ten let out another soft whistle. At the sound, the once suspended leaves immediately fell from the skies and flew towards 127. A flurry of green engulfed them, sticking into every part of their bodies.

Yangyang and Hendery giggled while watching the sight in front of them. They shared a look and quickly snapped their fingers causing countless of vines too snake their way towards 127. The vines wrapped themselves around their Taeil, Mark and Yuta’s legs hoisting up high into the air. Lucas, Xiaojun and Ten roared with laughter as they watched them trash against the vines.

Jungwoo glared at WayV, face reddening as he shook his fist at them. “You brats,” he screamed, “let go of them.”

“Or what,” Ten said, earning another round of laughter from Yangyang and Lucas.

“Jungwoo,” Johnny said, “don’t do anything stupid.”

But Johnny’s words fell on deaf ears as a gush of water rose from the ground, drenching WayV. Jaehyun took this moment of distraction to fly towards Yuta, Taeil and Mark. He pulled them from the confines of the vines before bringing them back to the ground.

“You people think you’re some special shit,” Ten said, fuming, “but you’re nothing special really. After all, why do you think Sicheng left you people.”

For a moment the forest fell deadly silent. Ten puffed up his chest, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. Kun and Taeyong started with wide eyes and mouth ajar, weary flickered across their face in anticipation for the next move. Sicheng’s face was blank but a closer look would betray the slight quiver on his lips and his dampening eyes. Yuta, however, was all fury as he began charging towards Ten. 

Jaehyun immediately flew between Yuta and Ten in an attempt to stop Yuta. “Don’t”, Jaehyun said softly, “he’s not worth it.”

Yuta’s eyes soften for a moment as he stared at Jaehyun. His eyes flickered for a moment towards Ten then to Sicheng before returning to Jaehyun and letting out a soft sigh. “He’s not worth it,” Yuta repeated softly.

Jaehyun let out a small smile as he saw Yuta retreating. Ten snorted and said, “See, all talk and no action. How useless.”

Yuta opened his mouth, about to retort but closed it again once he noticed the sky. Thousands of butterfly had begun to fly around them, covering the bright sun. The boys of 127 and WayV stared in horror as the butterflies parted to reveal six floating figures.

“It’s Dream,” Taeyong gasped in fear, “we have to leave now.”

As if on queue, all of 127 and WayV frantically disappeared from sight, nothing but green pixie dust in their place. All but Mark.

Mark stared at Dream in hesitation. He opened and closed his mouth several times in contemplation of his next move. Just as he was about to finally speak, Taeyong reappeared right beside him.

“Mark, let’s go,” Taeyong shouted before grabbing Mark and disappearing once again.

Jeno sighed in disappointment while Donghyuck let out a small chuckle. “Damn,” Donghyuck said, “all we wanted to do was play with them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which relationships are revealed

“When, when, when will Doyoung stop provoking WayV,” Taeyong said as he paced his room. “I don’t get how he can just keep making heart eyes at Kun then goes on to insult his entire group.”

Johnny bites his lips in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Taeyong was adorable when he was annoyed. His cheeks turned a slight shade of red and his lips pouty as he went on and on about how irresponsible Doyoung was. But Johnny valued his life, so he sat in silence as he listened to Taeyong.

“And Jungwoo needs to stop being baited by Ten. Honestly, they should just make out. Maybe, they’ll stop fighting,” Taeyong said. “And Yuta-”

Johnny wraps his arms around Taeyong, pulling Taeyong into his lap. He stroked Taeyong’s hair as he said, ”Calm down love. You know how they are.”

“I know. It’s just,” Taeyong drifted off in the middle of his words.

“You’re tired of fighting,” Johnny suggested.

Taeyong nodded and sighed, “I know we could get along well if we tried. We were never this bad before. It’s like something flipped when Sicheng joined them.”

“Are you saying Sicheng told them bad things about us,” Johnny said.

“No,” Taeyong said quickly. “I know he would never do that. But I feel like that they’re trying to prove that they’re better and deserve Sicheng. So we fight back even more. Like we’re hoping that Sicheng will come back to us.”

“It’s taking a toll on Jaehyun isn’t it,” Johnny said. “All this fighting and Sicheng leaving?”

“He and Yuta always look so sad. I wish I could help them but I don’t know how,” Taeyong said. “I feel so helpless. Like I’m failing them as a leader.”

“You’re not, sweetheart,” Johnny placed a soft kiss on Taeyong’s head. “I think you’re a great leader and I know they think so too.

Taeyong curled further into Johnny’s arms enjoying the warmth and comfort. Johnny always seemed to know exactly what to say in moments like this. “Thank you,” Taeyong said softly before Johnny kissed him once again.

-

Yuta let out a sigh of content and burrowed his face further into Jaehyun’s chest as he softly stroked Yuta’s hair. He turned his face towards Jaehyun, reaching out a hand towards Jaehyun. He smiled at Yuta and held his hand in his.

“Are you feeling better now?” Jaehyun asked.

“I am,” Yuta said. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun frowned at Yuta’s words. “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“You listen to me when I go on and on. You stop me from doing anything stupid. Stop underestimating your worth Jaehyun. You’re always here for all of us, not just me,” Yuta answered, almost forcefully.

Jaehyun’s ears turned scarlet at Yuta’s words. Even so, he placed a kiss on Yuta’s forehead, smiling bashfully. He watched as Yuta suddenly shifted out of his arms before staring at Jaehyun with serious eyes.

“What about you?” Yuta asked.

“What about me?”

“How are you feeling?” Yuta took Jaehyun’s hands in his own.

“I’m fine.” Jaehyun turned his eyes downwards.

“Hey,” Yuta lifted Jaehyun’s face until their eyes meet. “It’s okay if you’re not. It shouldn’t just be all about me.”

“It’s fine. You love him. The two of you almost dated and everything,” Jaehyun said.

“Sicheng was your best friend. And you love him too, Jaehyun. You don’t have to hide your feelings, especially not with me.” Yuta said, gently staring into Jaehyun.

“I miss him a lot,” Jaehyun confessed. “But I understand why he left. He finally found Xiaojun again after so many years. He obviously doesn’t want to lose Xiaojun again.”

“Just because you understand him, doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t valid,” Yuta pointed out. “You always tell me that. You need to believe it too.”

“I know.” Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair. “I also know he’ll come back to us one day.”

Yuta let out a bright smile at Jaehyun’s words, glad that Jaehyun shared his feelings. Sicheng will return. Maybe not as part of 127 again, but he will come back to them. The idea of Sicheng returning suddenly brought up something in his mind.

“You know,” Yuta said, sly smile spreading across his face, “we could always just join forces with WayV. We’d have so much more territory and power”

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun laughed. “We could get Dream to join us too. Then everyone would fear us.”

The two burst into giggles at the thought of the three groups joining forces. They laughed until their sides hurt, the laughter washing away any lingering sadness. Once they calmed down, Yuta turned to face Jaehyun once again.

“I love you,” Yuta whispered. 

“I love you too,” Jaehyun pressed a kiss on Yuta’s cheeks. Jaehyun was sure that they’ll be okay. Maybe not now, but they will be. They have each other, after all. And maybe, just maybe, Sicheng will return to them.

-

Jaemin watched as the rock floated high up into the sky, diving and twirling into the cool night. The owls were starting to appear, their soft hoots echoing throughout the night. The wind ruffled through his light pink hair, bringing pieces of leaves along with it.

“You’re lucky Jeno’s not here to see that,” Donghyuck pointed at the floating rock.

“Jeno needs to relax,” Jaemin scoffed. “It doesn’t matter if we get caught. Everyone’s too scared to bother us.”

Renjun crept up between the bushes to the two causing them to jump up into the air. ”Arrogant aren’t you. Careful, it’s going to get us in trouble one day.”

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to sneak up on people,” Jaemin said. “Besides, Jeno’s still moody because of Mark.”

Renjun was about to open his mouth to reply when a loud crack and the ruffling of leaves caught their attention. Jaemin brought his rock down and followed the other two as they attempted to seek cover in the dark night.

The three watched silently as two figures emerged from the dark forest. The two figures walked towards a large tree, hands intertwined. They sat down on the grass, arms around each other. In the bushes, Jaemin shifted slightly to give the others a better view of the figures.

Donghyuck let out a gasp as his eyes landed on the figures. He tugged Renjun and Jaemin and hissed, “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Beside him, Renjun was staring, eyes and mouth wide open. “It can’t be. That’s Ten-”

“And Jungwoo,” Jaemin finished just as shocked as Donghyuck was. “Why are they together?”

They watched as Jungwoo let out a giggle at something Ten whispered in Jungwoo’s ears. Ten ruffled Jungwoo’s hair and brought down a branch towards him. He opened his palm, coaxing a flower to bloom open, before picking the flower and giving it to Jungwoo. Jungwoo laughed and blew a little bit of fairy dust towards Ten, the green sparks lighting up the dark night.

“They’re friends?” Renjun said, eyes still fixed on them.

Donghyuck snorted as Ten placed his lips on Jungwoo’s forehead, then another on Jungwoo’s lips. “Really good friends.”

“We should go,” Jaemin said as Ten pushed Jungwoo on his back before kissing him again. “I want to keep my innocence thank you very much.”

”You can’t lose something you never had in the first place,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Besides we should stay and keep spying on them. This is amazing blackmail material.”

“We don’t need blackmail material. They’re already scared of us.” Jaemin said.

“You’re so boring.” Donghyuck said enchanting a piece of leaf to stick to Jaemin’s hair. “I bet you don’t want to watch because the inner you can’t accept the fact that Jungwoo has a boyfriend.”

“Oh my god you brat”. Soil began flying towards Donghyuck in retaliation. “How many times do I have to tell you that it was just a childhood crush. Anyways don’t act like you never had a crush on Ten.”

At Jaemin’s words, Donghyuck immediately snapped his fingers, turning Jaemin’s hair green. Jaemin let out a gasp and snapped his own fingers to turn Donghyuck’s once silver hair into a neon rainbow. Jaemin burst into giggles but was unfortunately cut short by the pile of leaves landing on his head. Jaemin raised his hands to cast another spell but stopped short once he realised that Donghyuck was also covered in leaves.

“Will you two stop,” Renjun snapped. “You’re going to get us caught”

Donghyuck and Jaemin both turned their eyes away and mumbled small apologies. Renjun let out a smile, satisfied that they were finally behaving. Just as he was about to suggest returning home, two figures popped up behind them.

“Well, well, well,” Ten said, smirking, “look who we have here.”

“What do you want?” Donghyuck glared at him, trying to look intimidating. It didn’t work as Ten was trying to hold back his laugh at Donghyuck’s multi colored hair.

“Rude,” Jungwoo said. “It wouldn’t hurt to be nicer you know. Especially when we can take you back to Taeyong or Kun. I’m sure they would love to see you troublemakers.”

“How are you going to explain to them how you found us in the first place?” Renjun asked smoothly. “I bet they would love to hear the story of how you two were making out.”

Ten and Jungwoo exchanged uneasy glances. Renjun was right. Bringing the three to Kun or Taeyong would reveal their relationship and that would be a problem. Renjun’s sly smile began to grow as he watched their silent conversation.

“Fine,” Ten spat out. “But go home and leave us alone.”

“Gladly,” Jaemin said, walking away as the other two began to follow.

Just as the three were almost out of Ten and Jungwoo’s sight, Renjun quickly turned around, “Oh and Jungwoo? Can you tell Mark that Jeno misses him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which houses are repainted and deals are made.

Hendery buried himself into his blankets, enjoying the warmth and comfort it provided him. The sun was slowly seeping through the window and the birds chirping softly in the early morning. He let out a small sigh of content, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The early morning spell, however, was broken by a shrill scream running through the house. Hendery immediately jumped out of bed and ran outside towards the source of the scream. Once he reached the doorsteps, he was greeted by the sight of Ten kicking leaves and swearing at the house. Kun and Xiaojun seemed to be trying to calm Ten down. Lucas, Sicheng and Yangyang emerged behind Hendery, all of them looking equally puzzled.

Hendery stepped out of the house to see exactly what was making Ten so mad this early in the morning. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The once creme coloured cottage was now a mix of vibrant orange, neon green and bright yellow. The roof was now a hot pink and the windows bright purple. Hope you had fun last night was written in bright red letters across their window.

“I’m almost impressed,” Yangyang whispered behind him. “I’ve never seen a bunch of colours clash this badly before. That takes talent.”

Lucas burst out into laughter while Hendery and Xiaojun snorted. Even Kun and Sicheng seemed to be holding back smiles at Yangyang’s words. Ten, however, furrowed his eyebrows and stamped his foot. “Stop laughing it’s not funny,” he shouted. “I bet it’s the 127 hooligans again.”

“Ten you can’t just accuse them without any evidence,” Sicheng said.

“Who else would it be?” Ten screamed. “I’ve had enough of them. I’m going to their place.”

“Ten no, you can’t-“

But Sicheng’s words fell on deaf ears as Ten began storming towards 127’s cottage. Sighing to himself, Sicheng shook his head and ran after Ten. The others shared worried looks before following the other two as well.

-

“Why are you standing outside the house?” 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Taeil turned towards Mark, “I think you might want to see this.”

Mark walked towards Taeil, jaws dropping once he saw the house. Bright coloured polka dots decorated the walls of the house while the roof showed off vibrant stripes. In big red letters, the words Hope you had fun last night was written on their windows.

“Taeyong’s not going to be happy when he sees this,” Taeil sighed.

“Should we clean up before he comes out?” Mark asked.

Just as Taeil was about to open his mouth, a loud voice rang out. “Come out you 127 brats,” it screamed. “I’ve had enough of all your pranks.”

“Is that Ten screaming?” Mark said.

As if on queue, Ten emerged from the forest, shaking his fist. A few steps behind him was a panting Sicheng. Kun, Yukhei, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang followed, seemingly just as out of breath. Ten ran towards Mark and Taeil and sprayed a handful of pixie dust at them. The two cough uncontrollably as they waved away the dust in an attempt to clear the air.

“Why did you do that,” a furious Doyoung appeared at the doorstep, arms crossed across his chest as he glared at Ten.

“Oh please,” Ten said. “Stop the act. I know what you did.”

“Ten-“

“What do you mean what we did,” Jungwoo said from behind Doyoung. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Stop lying,” Ten screamed flicking his fingers causing Doyoung’s hair to stand upright. “You painted our cottage.”

“Listen here you midget. We haven’t stepped anywhere near your cottage,” Doyoung replied.

Ten lunges towards Doyoung and yanked his hair in his fists. Doyoung began slapping Ten’s arms in an attempt to get Ten to release his hair. The two screamed various spells at each other, producing a colourful eruption of smoke and pixie dust. Sicheng, tired of Ten’s antics, pulled Ten away from Doyoung.

“Ten they’re telling the truth,” Sicheng said. “Look at their house.”

Ten slowly turned to face the house and fell silent. His cheeks turned slightly red and he began shuffling his feet at the sight of the house. He was about to open his mouth when Taeyong appeared with Johnny right on his heels. His hair was sticking out everywhere. That and the fluffy slippers still on his feet betrayed the fact that he had just woken up. Behind them was Jaehyun and Yuta, clearly agitated from being woken up. Their eyes fell on Sicheng, who quickly looked away from them.

“What is going on here,” Taeyong demanded. “Why are WayV here. And what happened to our house?”

“We’re so sorry for disturbing you this early,” Kun said. “We woke up this morning and found our house repainted too. Ten was convinced that you guys did it so he ran here and we went after him.”

“We didn’t do it, we promise,” Taeil said. “I woke up and I saw our house like this.”

Taeyong let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. “We didn’t paint WayV’s house and I’m pretty sure they didn’t paint ours either. Then who did all this?”

The group was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation. Suddenly, a whispered rang throughout the group, “Dream.”

The others immediately turned towards Mark, questioning looks decorating their faces. “Who else would do this if not any of us?” Mark said. “Only they would pull of a prank like this.”

“He’s right,” Yukhei said. “No one else would dare to do this to both 127 and WayV.”

“Those punks,” Ten hissed. “When I get my hands on them I’m going to-“

“No one is doing anything to Dream,” Mark said. “We won’t even be able to find them. We, they, are the best at hiding. You don’t find Dream, Dream finds you.”

“He’s right,” Johnny said. “There’s no way any of us will be able to find Dream if they don’t want to be found.”

“But what if we work together?” Xiaojun suddenly said.

All eyes fell on him, waiting for an explanation. “WayV and 127 are the smartest fairies in the forest after Dream. We won’t be able to find them if we work in our own groups. But if we combined skills and resources it might be possible. Besides, Mark was part of Dream. He should know the best way to look for them.”

“He has a point,” Yuta said, turning to Taeyong. “If we want to find Dream our best chance is by working with WayV.”

“Alright. If Kun agrees to this than we’ll find Dream together,” Taeyong stuck out his hand towards Kun.

Kun grabbed Taeyong’s hand and gave it a firm shake, “Let’s find Dream.”

-

What 127 and WayV did not notice once they entered the house were the six heads poking out of the bushes. Each one staring at each other and the house in surprise,

“I can’t believe Hyuck’s plan worked,” Renjun said, dodging Donghyuck’s slap.

“Don’t be mean. Hyuck can be smart sometimes,” Jeno laughed as Donghyuck stuck his tongue at him.”

“Hyung,” Jisung said. “You never told us why you’re so dead set on uniting 127 and WayV. Is it because of Mark hyung?”

“No. It’s not because of him,” Jeno replied.

“Then?”

“I had a vision about them, about us.” The others froze at the mention of Jeno’s vision. “If they become one, we’ll join them too. They have to unite. It’s our best chance of finally finding a home.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people run out of meetings.

Sicheng took in a deep breath, basking in the familiarity of the cottage. Not a single thing has changed since his departure. The old grandfather clock still stood proud in its corner. The shelves were still lined with books. The vas on the kitchen table was still filled to the brim with flowers. The frames on the walls still had Sicheng’s face in them, as if he never left in the first place.

“So,” Sicheng snapped back into reality at Doyoung’s voice. “Where are we supposed to start first?”

“One of the neutral grounds?” Kun said. “It would be the safest option.”

“And the most obvious one,” Mark said. “There’s no way they’re there. That’s way too easy.”

“Maybe we should ask some of the other groups? They might be hiding Dream,” said Hendery.

Sicheng shook his head at Hendery’s words. “I doubt that any group would take Dream in.”

“But what if it was blackmail?” Jungwoo asked. “I mean everyone is scared of Dream. There’s no way anyone will tell them no if Dream threatened to hurt them.”

“Dream would never threaten anyone,” Mark said rising to his feet and curled his fists. “They won’t hurt people.”

“Maybe not,” Taeyong said. “But it wouldn’t hurt to ask around anyways. This would be so much easier if Dream had a home base we knew of.”

“Mark was part of a Dream right?” Lucas asked. “Maybe he knows where their home base is.”

“Dream doesn’t have a home base,” Mark slapped the wooden table, earning a few jumps from the group. “We — they — travel from place to place. This plan is useless because we won’t find them.”

“Are you trying to protect them Mark?” Ten said.

“I just think that there’s no point in finding them,” Mark said. “All that they’ve done is repaint our cottages. So what? It’s not like they murdered anyone.”

Ten rolled his eyes and turned to Kun. “This is useless. He’s obviously hiding information from us.”

“Ten,” Kun said, “play nice. I’m sure he really doesn’t know anything.”

Ten scoffed at Kun’s words, “He’s still loyal to Dream.”

Taeyong snapped up to his feet, banging a fist on the table, red sparks flying from his finger tip. “Don’t question my member’s loyalty. You don’t know anything about him or about us.”

“Why else would he try to stop this search” Ten stood up as well. “You know I’m right. You’re just scared of the fact that someone else might leave your little group. Just like how Sicheng left.”

Sicheng froze in his seat as Ten’s words left his mouth. Kun was shifting in his seat, opening his mouth than closing it again. Taeyong’s hands were shaking and his eyes blinking rapidly. Ten’s mouth hung open slightly, breathing in and out deeply, eyes never leaving Taeyong and Mark.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sicheng caught a glimpse of Jaehyun and Yuta. Yuta was visibly shaking, breath slightly uneven as his hands reached out to Jaehyun. It was the sight of Jaehyun that made Sicheng’s heart drop to his feet. Jaehyun’s lips were quivering, eyes blinking rapidly, an attempt to hold in the tears pooling in the corner of his eye. Jaehyun stumbled to his feet, pulling his hand away from Yuta. He placed one last look at Sicheng before running out of the room. Yuta ran after Jaehyun, calling out his name frantically. The desperation in Yuta’s voice seemed to flip a switch in Sicheng and before he realised it he was on his feet, chasing after them.

Silence enveloped the room as they watched the three leave. Nobody was sure of what to do next. They exchanged looks, silently urging the others to start the conversation again. Anything to change the thick air around them.

Johnny let out a sigh, “I think it’s best that we discuss within our own groups of what we want to do next. You guys can stay in the kitchen. We’ll leave.”

Before anyone could protest, Johnny exited the kitchen. Taeyong quickly left, followed by Taeil and Mark. Doyoung sent a glare towards WayV before leaving the kitchen as well. Jungwoo left one last look at Ten and left.

“Ten,” Kun said, “you have to stop this.”

“You went too far this time,” Lucas said softly. “They didn’t do anything this time. You didn’t have to say that.”

“Why do you hate them so much?” Xiaojun asked.

It was a simple question, but one that had Ten’s head spinning. Why did he hate them so much? They’ve never done anything but simple pranks to him. Enough to annoy him, sure, but definitely not enough to excuse the things he said to them.

“I don’t know,” Ten’s voice cracked.

“Figure it out,” Kun said. “Because we still need to find Dream and the only way we’ll be able to do that is by working with 127. I don’t even know if they still want to work it’s us”

“I’m sorry,” Ten said.

Hendery let out a small smile and reached out to squeeze Ten’s hand. “I don’t think it’s us you should be apologising to.”

“I know,” Ten said. “I’ll apologise to them too. And I’ll be the one to ask if they’re still willing to work with us. It’s the least I can do.”

Kun stood from his chair, walking towards Ten and wrapping his arms around him. Lucas, Yangyang and Xiaojun shared a look before making their way to Kun and Ten to join the hug.

“When will you people stop giving me headaches,” Kun said, earning a round of laughter from the others.

-

"So," Taeil said. "What are we planning to do next?"

Taeyong rubbed his temples and let out a sigh. "We have to find a way to get along with WayV. Or else we'll never find Dream."

"Do we really need to find Dream?" Mark asked. "They haven't done anything to hurt us."

"They haven't done anything to hurt us yet," Jungwoo said.

Mark’s eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched at Jungwoo’s words. “And they won’t start now.”

“You don’t know that,” Doyoung said. “They’ve been messing with us. They vandalised our house. They sent butterflies to chase after us, they made a singing fountain in our front yard last week. It’s only a matter of time before they actually do something to hurt us.”

“They’re just harmless pranks,” Mark shouted. “Look, I know them. I know how they work. I know they’re not dangerous.”

“You knew them,” Doyoung said. “It’s been a while since you left them. You don’t know how much they’ve changed since then.”

Mark turned to Taeyong, eyes wide and pleading. “They’re just kids. Taeyong, please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Mark,” Taeyong reaches out a hand to pat Mark’s shoulder, “but we have to find them.”

Mark stared at the others expectantly but was greeted with nothing but silence. Scoffing, he pushed away Taeyong’s arms from his shoulders and made his way out the house, ignoring their pleads.

Mark stumbled his way towards the surrounding forest, grumbling to himself. Why wouldn’t they believe him? Dream was harmless, there’s no way that they would hurt anyone. He trusted them.

Mark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the vines snaking around his ankles. Just as he was about to take another step, he was hoisted up into the air and swung upside down. Trashing in the air, he began screaming into the forest, hoping someone would hear him.

“Hyung stop screaming. You’re going to get us caught,” a familiar voice behind him said.

“Jisung?” Mark said in disbelief.

“And Chenle,” another voice said on Mark’s other side. “Good to see you again hyung.”

“Okay you two. Let him down,” Mark’s heart began beating faster at the sound of that voice. Jeno.

“You’re no fun hyung,” said Chenle. He waved his hand towards the vines, instructing them to unravel themselves while Jisung helped Mark down.

“You have to get out of here,” Mark said, “WayV and 127-“

“Are trying to find us,” Jeno said. “We know.”

Mark scrunched his forehead. “You know?”

“Of course,” Jisung said. “We’ve been watching you guys since we redecorated your house.”

“Don’t you think it looks so much better now?” Chenle asked.

“Why?” Mark said staring at the three. Something wasn’t adding up. “Why did you vandalise our house? 

“Redecorate hyung, not vandalise,” Jisung said, earning a snicker from Chenle.

"And WayV’s house too?" Mark said, ignoring Jisung, "That was also you wasn’t it? Why were you watching us?”

“It was the only way to get 127 and WayV together,” Jeno whispered.

“What?” Mark said, head beginning to spin.

“You know how we used to talk about how one day we would finally find a home. How we would be together, safe and happy?” Jeno asked.

Mark felt his heart tug at those words. It was Dream’s greatest wish. To stop running around like lost children. To find a safe haven where they could live happily together. Mark thought that he had that with 127. But deep down he knew that no matter how happy he was with them something was still missing. Dream was missing.

“I had a vision one day,” Jeno continued. “We finally found our home. We were together, all seven of us.”

“Seven?” Mark’s throat felt dry at Jeno’s words.

“Seven,” a small smile began forming on Jeno’s face. “Well, twenty one actually.”

“Jeno hyung saw Dream, 127 and WayV together,” Chenle said.

“We need them to unite, hyung,” Jisung said. “Will you help us? Will you help us find a home?”

Mark starred at Jisung and Chenle’s faces. Both looked back at him, wide eyed and hopeful. He turned to Jeno, a small smile on his face, “Alright.”

One look of Jeno’s crescent eyes was enough to convince Mark that he made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they kiss (and make up).

Jaehyun's eyes followed the column of water rising from the lake into the sky. It swirled high up into the air, turning itself into a chandelier. It glistened in the air before bursting into thousands of tiny droplets. Smiling to himself, he turned to the creator, "Show off."

"Never fails to cheer you up, you big baby," Yuta said offering his own dazzling smile.

"Not a baby," Jaehyun pouts.

Yuta reached out a hand towards Jaehyun's face and pinched his cheeks softly, "You're a baby. My baby."

Jaehyun's ears turned red at Yuta's words. Letting out a soft whine, he stepped towards Yuta's arms. He inhaled the cherry scent that was so distinctively Yuta, basking in the comfort.

"Yuta," Jaehyun froze at the sound of the voice. "Jaehyun."

"Sicheng," Yuta whispered. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice, arms still around Jaehyun.

Sicheng emerged into view and ran towards the two. His soft pants echoing into the forest seemed to drown the sound of Jaehyun’s beating heart. Sicheng paused for a moment once he was close to the two before setting his mouth into a firm line and continuing on.

“Hi,” Sicheng said.

“Hi,” Yuta answered, offering a small smile. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Sicheng said cringing at the awkwardness.

“Good. You look good,” Jaehyun’s ears reddened once he realised what he had said.

Yuta ran his thumb over Jaehyun’s fist, still not letting go. He watched as Sicheng fumbled with his fingers, eyes unable to meet his or Jaehyun’s. “What are you doing here?”

“I,” Sicheng opened his mouth then closed it again once he realised he didn’t quite have the right words to say, “I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows at those words. “Sorry?”

“For leaving,” Sicheng turned his eyes towards the grass.

“You don’t have to apologise for that,” Yuta said. “You were scared of losing Xiaojun again. It’s okay, we get it, really.”

Sicheng shook his head. “It’s not just that. I never said anything when Ten said cruel things about you.”

“That’s Ten’s problem, not yours,” Jaehyun said. “We’re fine.”

“You don’t have to lie,” Sicheng said. “You ran away after he said that.”

Yuta dropped Jaehyun’s hand from his and narrowed his eyes. He took a step towards Sicheng and said, “He’s not fine. He’s hurt that the guy he loved left him with only a note as an explanation. He’s upset because Ten won’t stop reminding him that you left and that you’re not good enough for him. Is that what you want to hear?”

Sicheng and Jaehyun were frozen in place hearing Yuta’s words. Yuta himself seemed to realise what he said and turned away from Sicheng. He walked back towards Jaehyun who took Yuta’s hand in his.

“Yuta,” Sicheng whispered. “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I could undo everything I did. I wish never hurt you in the first place, both of you.”

“I’m not mad,” Yuta said. “Really, I’m not. I’m just-“

“Hurt,” Sicheng said.

“I guess,” Yuta shrugged. “I love you, a lot. It kind of sucked when you left.”

Sicheng felt his heart race at Yuta’s words. “If it makes you feel any better, I love you a lot too. Both of you.”

Yuta slowly reached out his free hand to Sicheng who took it, curling their fingers together. “Can I kiss you?”

Sicheng’s face broke into a large smile, before pressing his lips to Yuta’s. Smiling into the kiss, he let his hand cup Yuta’s cheeks, stroking the soft kiss. Lost in their own world, the two seemed to forget Jaehyun until his loud whine broke them apart.

“What about me,” Jaehyun pouted.

“Come here you big baby,” Sicheng pulled Jaehyun towards him and captured his lips into a kiss.

“What are we going to do now?” Yuta asked once Jaehyun and Sicheng have separated.

“I’m going to make this right,” Sicheng said. “I’m going to convince WayV, well more like Ten, to play nice.”

“Will he listen to you?” Jaehyun asked.

“He will,” Sicheng answered. “I think he has a soft spot on Jaehyun anyways.

“Who doesn’t,” Yuta giggled and pinched Jaehyun’s cheeks.

Jaehyun dimpled brightly as Sicheng wrapped an arm around the both of them. Things were going to be alright. They’re together now. Jaehyun knows that no matter what happens next, they’ll face it together. All three of them. 

-

Doyoung took a deep breath as he made his way towards Kun. He internally urged his hand to stop shaking, determined to deliver the tea he made for Kun without spilling a single drop of it. Tapping Kun’s shoulder gently, Doyoung felt his heart beat faster as Kun offered a wide smile in response.

“Thank you,” Kun said reaching out to take the mug.

“No problem,” Doyoung said. “You looked like you could need it.”

Kun let out a small laugh that made the thousands of butterflies in Doyoung’s stomach fly in excitement. “You know how the boys are. They’re a pain but they mean well.”

“They admire you,” Doyoung watched the steam rise from Kun’s mug. “I can see how much you mean to them.”

“They’re my world,” Kun smiled fondly. “I love them with all my heart.”

“It’s not hard to see why they adore you,” Doyoung said.

Kun raised an eyebrow and smirked at Doyoung’s words. “Oh?”

“I mean you’re amazing and all,” Doyoung said, cheeks turning a bright crimson. “You’re so caring and kind and you make everyone around you so happy.”

“I do?” This time it was Kun who’s cheeks reddened.

“You’re really talented too,” Doyoung continued. “The way that you just seem to talk to the trees. That’s amazing, you know. I wish I could do that.”

“Says the one who could turn a single water droplet into a storm,” Kun laughed. “I was so upset that you did that back then, but thinking about it now made me realise how powerful you are. How powerful all of you are.”

“It’s a good thing we’re finally joining forces now right,” Doyoung said. “WayV and 127. Land and water. Dream will have no idea what’s going to hit them.”

Kun laughed once again at Doyoung’s words before blowing his tea softly. Doyoung stood mesmerised at Kun’s pink lips. Deep dimples showing slightly as he continued to cool his tea. Doyoung fought the urge to kiss crease between Kun’s brows, opting instead to reach out his hand over Kun’s tea.

“There you go,” Doyoung said. “Should be cool enough to drink now.”

Kun took a sip from his cup and let out a happy sigh, “Thank you, it’s perfect now.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I wish I could do that.”

“I could teach sometime,” Doyoung rubbed the back of his neck. “But you have to teach me one of your tricks too.”

“Fair enough,” Kun said. “It’s a date.”

Doyoung felt his heart thump in his chest. Against his will, his lips broke out into a large smile. “It’s a date.”

Kun stood up, taking a step towards Doyoung, whose eyes seemed to follow Kun’s lips. Gulping slightly, Doyoung moved his face closer towards Kun. He closed his eyes to take in Kun’s deep pine tree smell.

“Hey Kun you need to see-“

Yukhei’s loud voice caused Doyoung and Kun to jump away from each other, both their cheeks reddening due to the intrusion. Clearing his throat, Kun said, “What can I help you with Yukhei?”

Yukhei’s cheeks were also red as he avoided Doyoung and Kun’s gaze. “You need to see this. Both of you actually.”

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asked.

“We found Donghyuck, Renjun and Jaemin.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they see the vision.

“Tell us where your friends are,” Yangyang said staring at the three boys currently tied up against a tree.

“No can do buddy,” Jaemin said smiling, “friends don’t rat each other out.”

Yangyang turned expectantly to Taeil, who waved his hand. A jet of water streamed out of his hands, spraying the three’s faces. Renjun gave Yangyang and Taeil a stubborn glare as Donghyuck began coughing. Jaemin gave Yangyang a bright smile and shook his head once again.

Taeyong and Xiaojun stood by the doorsteps of the cottage, watching Yangyang and Taeil attempt to interrogate the three. Johnny, Jungwoo and Ten stood beside them, ready to attack in case they try to escape. The three, however, seemed to sit comfortably against the three. They made no effort to remove themselves from the restraints.

”I can’t believe it,” Donghyuck gave out a fake gasp as Kun, Yukhei and Doyoung exited the house, “WayV and 127 all together. See I told you it would work.”

“Donghyuck,” Renjun shook his head.

“What would work,” Sicheng suddenly popping up, hands intertwined with Yuta and Jaehyun.

“See what you’ve done,” Renjun tried to kick Donghyuck but the restraints held him back.

“Now the whole gang's here,” Jaemin said.

“Not really,” Donghyuck said. “Mark hyung’s not here.”

“Stop changing the subject,” Taeil sprayed water at the three once again. “What would work?”

“And where are your other friends,” Yangyang said.

Jaemin winked at Yangyang and said, “You’re really cute you know. Would you ever consider joining Dream.”

“Jaemin,” Renjun and Donghyuck shouted, exasperated.

“Your flirting won’t get you anywhere,” Yangyang said. “Now tell us where they are.”

Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun shared a look, each one knowing what the other was thinking. They could explain themselves right now, but there was no way anyone would believe it. They needed Jeno to show them his vision. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck caught the sight of Jungwoo and Ten. An idea suddenly popped into his head. “We’ll tell you where they are.”

Jaemin and Renjun stared at Donghyuck in disbelief. “We’re doing what?”

“Trust me,” Donghyuck whispered before turning to the others. “But only to Ten and Jungwoo.”

“Why?” Taeyong demanded.

Catching on to Donghyuck’s plan, Renjun shared a smirk with Jaemin before saying, “Why not?”

“You’re going to still get information in the end,” Jaemin said. “Besides there’s two of them in case we try anything.”

“You can even watch us from the window if you’re that worried,” Donghyuck said.

Taeyong paused for a moment, slowly taking in their words. It was a strange request, but it seemed to be the only way to get information out of them. He turned towards Kun, “What do you think?”

“I think it’s the only way we’ll find out anything.”

Nodding, Taeyong turned began walking back into the house, followed by Kun. The others shared a look, glancing warily at the trio before following Taeyong and Kun.

Once sure that they were inside the house, Donghyuck said, “Repainting your house was set up.”

“What?” Ten gasped at Donghyuck’s words.

“We needed to get all of you together,” Renjun explained. “The prank was the best way to do it.”

“Why?” Jungwoo asked. “And how are you so sure that we were going to work together?”

“You guys have been fighting so much that we were sure if we pulled something like this your first instinct would be to blame the other,” Jaemin said.

“Once you guys realised that none of you did it, we knew you were going to go after us,” Renjun continued. “And to go after us, you would need to join forces because we’re too difficult to catch.”

“But we caught you anyways,” Jungwoo said.

“Technically you only caught half of us,” Donghyuck said. “Besides this is part of the plan.”

Ten raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Okay we weren’t supposed to get caught this early,” Jaemin said. “That was Donghyuck’s fault for being too loud.”

“Hey!”

“But part of the original plan was for you to catch all six of us,” Jaemin continued. “But Mark happened and Jeno had to run after him with Chenle and Jisung so our plans changed a bit.”

“Why are you going all this?” Ten asked. “Why are you trying so hard to unite us.”

“Because Jeno had a vision,” Renjun said.

“Jeno gets visions?” Ten and Jungwoo both had stunned expressions on their faces. Visions were rare abilities among fairies, most considered it to be an extinct skill.

“He does,” Jaemin said. “It’s why we always seem to show up at the right time and how no one has ever caught.” 

“Jeno’s vision was about WayV and 127 uniting,” Donghyuck said. “We became the most powerful group in this forest, controlled it, even.”

“We?” Ten asked.

“He saw Dream uniting with you guys as well,” Renjun said. “We became one group, NCT or something.”

“Is that why you guys are so determined to unite? To get more power,” Jungwoo said.

“No,” Renjun shook his head, eyes falling to the ground. “We don’t want power. We just want a home.”

“We’ve been moving from place to place for so many years now,” Donghyuck said. “We just want what you guys have.”

“Please,” Jaemin stares at the two, eyes wide and pleading. “Help us unite. I know you guys want it too. You wouldn’t have to hide your relationship anymore. Aren’t you tired of all the hiding around and fighting?”

Chills ran down Ten’s spine at those words. He wanted nothing more than to hold Jungwoo’s hand in public, to be able to kiss anytime they wanted. He wanted to show Jungwoo of to WayV, tell them how amazing his boyfriend is. He was tired of all the sneaking around, all the lying all the secrets.

His mind turned to Kun and Doyoung. How they would exchange glances whenever WayV and 127 would cross paths. Their eyes seeming never leaving the others despite whatever fight was going on. He thought of Sicheng holding Jaehyun and Yuta’s hands, of Sicheng’s silent sobs when he first moved in with WayV, crying over the fact that he left the loves of his life.

He turned to Jungwoo. Jungwoo who was sweet and would stroke his hair and sing him to sleep. Jungwoo who’s strange stories seemed to brighten his day no matter what. Jungwoo’s soft voice and laughter that never failed to make his heart melt. “Okay. I’ll help you.”

“That’s great,” a voice suddenly popped up behind the bushes.

“Jeno?” Donghyuck said in disbelief. “Wait is that Mark?”

“The one and only,” Mark smiled. “Good to see you three again.”

Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun ran towards Mark, immediately wrapping him and Jeno into a tight hug. The sight of Mark made the three giddy with excitement. Their eyes never leaving Mark, afraid that he would disappear if they took their eyes off him.

“Hey how come we don’t get anything,” Chenle said, Jisung nodding beside him.

“Come here you two,” Mark said, pulling them into the group hug. Jaemin moves to pinch Mark’s cheeks while Renjun ruffled his hair. Donghyuck attempted to kiss Mark’s cheeks. Mark moved aside quickly, causing Donghyuck’s lips to land on Jeno’s cheeks instead, earning a slap from Jeno and a round of laughter from the others.

The sound of Jungwoo clearing his throat caused the group to finally break apart. Jeno nodded, “That’s right, we still need to discuss our plan.”

“What do you want us to do?” Jungwoo asked.

“I need to show all of them my visions,” Jeno said. “You three need to convince the others to give us a chance.”

“You can show others your vision?” Ten stared at Jeno, eyes wide with curiosity.

“I’ve been practicing,” Jeno shrugged.

“Alright, let's do this,” Jungwoo said.

“Before we go, I have a question” Ten interrupted, continuing when he saw Jeno nod his head. “How long have you been hiding in the bushes?”

“We showed up about the same time as Jaehyun, Yuta and Sicheng,” Jisung answered.

Donghyuck gave out a scandalised gasp at Jisung‘ swords. He crossed his arms and stomped his feet. “You’ve been watching the entire time?”

“We can stay quiet, you know,” Jeno said. “Unlike you three.”

“We were sprayed with water,” Jaemin complained, “and you didn’t help us.”

Jeno shrugged, laughing as Jaemin pouted even more. “It was fun to watch.”

Renjun huffed before beginning his walk towards the house. Jeno and Mark were giggling behind him, amused at the three’s anger. Ten and Jungwoo watched the seven boys with wonder. It was obvious how much they meant to each other. They saw it in Mark’s fond looks, in Renjun’s worried glances, in Jeno’s hopeful smile, in Donghyuck’s teasing smile, in Jaemin’s physical affection, in Chenle’s laughter, in Jisung’s quiet loyalty. Any doubt that Jungwoo and Ten had about helping Dream had vanished.

Once they reached the doorstep, Jungwoo reached out to knock softly on the door. Taeyong’s face peeked through the door. “Did you find out where they-“

“Hey Taeyong,” Mark smiled widely. “Someone here wants to see you.”

Jeno raised his hands up in the air as Taeyong’s eyes landed on him. “We just want to talk. With all of you. No tricks. We promise.”

“He’s telling the truth hyung,” Mark said. “It’s really important.”

“But Mark-“

“They’re not going to do anything,” Jungwoo said. “Mark trusts them. I trust them.”

“So do I,” Ten added quietly.

Taeyong studied Ten quietly, wondering why he would suddenly trust Dream when he was the one so adamant in finding Dream in the first place. Taeyong turned his wary gaze to Dream, unsure if he should listen to them. Their wide pleading eyes, however, caused him to crack. “Come on in.”

Johnny stood up the moment he saw Taeyong enter the room, rushing to him. "Was it them? Did they say anything-"

Johnny gasped once his eyes landed on Jeno, Chenle and Jisung. The others stared at the group in confusion. What was happening? There was no way that they were found just like that.

"Ten," Kun said, "what's going on. How did you find them?"

"We didn't," Ten laughed. "They found us."

"How?" Taeil said.

"We've been watching you for a while now," Jisung said.

Xiaojun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to piece together what Jisung had said. Why was Dream watching over them? Why 127 and WayV? What were they planning?

As if he had read his mind, Jeno said, "I had a vision about all of us."

The room fell silent at Jeno's words. They shared uneasy glances, unsure of what Jeno had said and what to do next. Finally, Lucas broke the silence and said, "What was it about?"

"I can show you if that's okay with you guys," Jeno said.

WayV turned to Kun just as 127 turned to Taeyong for confirmation. Both leaders seemed conflicted, unsure if what Jeno had said was true or if it was just an elaborate prank.

Sensing their uncertainty, Jungwoo said, "Please let him show it. It's important."

Ten nodded beside him. "He's not lying."

Taeyong and Kun both nodded their heads at Jeno, who closed his eyes and began chanting softly under his breath. Silver sparks began to grow from his fingertips, flying high up into the air and surrounding everyone in the room. The sparks grew in amount, illuminating the room before suddenly disappearing, leaving only darkness.

Brightness slowly crept into the room, revealing the 127 kitchen once again. Taeyong looked around the room in confusion, wondering what had just happened. He turned to Jeno, "I don't get it. We're still in the kitchen."

"We're in your kitchen yes," Jeno said. "But it's not exactly the kitchen we were in just now. Look around you carefully."

Taeyong studied the kitchen wondering what Jeno was talking about. Everything was exactly the way it was. The sunflower was still in the red pot by the window. The cups were still lined up neatly on the drying rack.

Just as Taeyong was about to question Jeno again, Jaehyun said, "Hyung look at the fridge."

Pictures of 127 proudly decorated the fridge that they were familiar with. Those pictures were still there but they were not alone. A picture of Mark and Jeno lying underneath a tree with Chenle and Jisung’s head popping out of the leaves joined those pictures. There was a picture of Yangyang, Jaemin and Lucas laughing on the grass right under one of Kun wrapped in Doyoung’s arms. What stood out the most to Taeyong, however, was a picture of all twenty one of them, smiling proudly in front of their house.

“What-“

“Will you kids hurry up,” a familiar voice from outside the house interrupted Taeyong.

“Is that me?” Taeyong asked.

Jeno nodded and smiled. “And Hyuck’s going to answer in three, two-“

“Calm down grandpa.” A round of giggles erupted from the group. “Besides Jungwoo and Ten are still making out.”

Jungwoo and Ten’s face reddened as everyone turned towards them with questioning glances. Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun snickered at their expression. Jeno attempted to hide the knowing smile threatening to form on his face.

The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen caused the group to jump to attention. Two figures looking identical to Xiaojun and Hendery entered the kitchen. They made their way towards the fridge, seemingly ignoring the other inhabitants of the room. Said inhabitants watched in curiosity as the two began pulling out food from the fridge before exiting the kitchen.

“Why didn’t they see us?” Sicheng said.

“This is just my vision projected to all of you. Technically nothing here is real. At least not yet,” Jeno explained. “Now come on there’s one last thing I need to show you.”

Jeno made his way out of the house into the garden, the others trailing behind him. He sat down on the grass and turned his head to the group of boys eating and playing under the tree. They watched as the boys chatted and joked with each other. It looked like the very picture of a family. Happiness and love seemed to surround them.

Jeno turned to the others, smiling to himself once he saw their faces. It seemed that everyone had finally understood. He waved his fingers causing sparks to appear once again, turning the world dark.

Taeyong opened his eyes. He didn’t have to look around to know that they were back in their own kitchen in the real world. “You want us to unite.”

Jeno nodded, “Aren’t you tired of fighting?”

“I am,” Kun said. “I don’t know about 127, but I think I speak for all my members when I say that I don’t actually hate 127.”

“I don’t know why we always end up fighting actually,” Taeyong laughed.

“I think it’s what’s best for us,” Sicheng said. “You said it yourself before. We would be much stronger together.”

Kun and Taeyong shared a look before smiling once again. Even without words their members knew that the leaders had agreed on the union. Cheers erupted from WayV and 127 as they celebrated. Sicheng pulled Jaehyun and Yuta into a tight hug as Doyoung ran to Kun. Taeil ruffled Xiaojun’s hair while Ten and Jungwoo began kissing. 

Mark, however, noticed six boys standing quietly and watching the celebration. They looked unsure of themselves, as if they were intruders watching a private moment. Catching Jeno’s eye, Mark turned to Taeyong and said, “And Dream?”

The smile on Taeyong’s face grew wider as he turned to Dream and held his arms wide open. Jeno went to Taeyong first, hugging him back, followed by Donghyuck and Jaemin. One by one, the others followed, before eventually becoming a sobbing mess in Taeyong’s arms.

Home. They were finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they receive key chains.

“You sure they’re all in the box.”

“Yes. Counted three times and everything.”

“And they’re all still in one piece?”

“Chenle.”

“What,” Chenle laughed at Jisung’s pout. “You have poop hands.”

Jisung elbowed Chenle in the ribs gently before saying, “Let’s just go give these out.”

Jisung and Chenle made their way out of their shared bedroom in search of their targets. They were on a mission and not a single soul will be able to stop them. The two tiptoed slowly across the hallway before stopping in front of a large wooden door.

Jisung turned to Chenle. “You knock.”

“Why me? You knock.”

“You’re older than me. You should be the one knocking.”

The door crept open causing the two to jump backwards in shock. Johnny’s face peeked out of the door, smiling widely once he saw who it was. “What are you two doing here?”

“Uh, we just wanted to say that, uh, we did this thing, uh-“

“We have something for you,” Jisung interrupted, growing impatient with Chenle. “For you and Taeyong hyung actually.”

Johnny opened the door wider in order to allow Jisung and Chenle to enter the room. Taeyong immediately put down the book he was reading and hopped off the bed once he saw the boys. “Hey. What can I do for you two.”

Jisung took out two keychains from the basket Chenle was holding and gave one each two Taeyong and Johnny. Avoiding their gazes he said, “We made these for you hyung.”

Johnny gasped softly and reached out his hand to pat Jisung’s head. “You didn’t have to give us anything.”

“We wanted to give you something,” Chenle said. “A thank you for taking us in.”

Taeyong wrapped an arm around the two boys, pinching their cheeks. “Thank you. We’ll use it well.”

Breaking away from Taeyong, Jisung said, “we have to go. There’s more people we have to give these to.”

Johnny laughed and waved at the two boys. It was amazing how fond of them he’s become over the past few weeks. There was once a time when he thought that they were nothing but trouble. Now he couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without the sunshine they bring to him everyday. “Good luck you two.”

The next stop for the two was the room across Taeyong and Johnny’s. Before the two even reached the door, however, loud screams and laughter could be heard from inside the room. Jisung and Chenle shared a look before opening the door, not even bothering to knock.

“Hey losers,” Chenle said. “We made you something.”

“Excuse you,” Donghyuck didn’t even bother looking up from the card game he and Yukhei were playing. “We’re older than you. Show some respect.”

Jisung shook his head as he tossed the keychain to Donghyuck. “We made you all something.”

Renjun hopped off his bed and made his way to the two to get his keychain. “Jisung? Making something for us? How shocking.”

“I’m not giving it to you if you keep doing that,” Jisung held the keychain high up in the air. He shrieked in laughter as Renjun’s face fell once he realised he couldn’t reach it.

Xiaojun and Hendery laughed out loud at the sight. They shifted slightly on the bed, patting to the empty space so Chenle would sit with them. Yukhei and Donghyuck stopped their game in order to watch Renjun jump up and down to reach the keychain.

“Stop laughing at me and help me,” Renjun said to a giggling Yukhei who just shook his head.

Realising he had no other choice, Renjun put Jisung into a headlock. “Give it you brat.”

“Okay, Okay,” Jisung laughed. He handed the keychain over before waving goodbye to the three as he and Chenle moved on to the next target.

Chenle knocked on the next door softly. No one answered the door so Chenle knocked on the door again, louder this time. After a pause Chenle opened the door and entered the room. “Hyungs? Are you-“

Jisung dropped the basket once he saw Kun making out with Doyoung on the bed. The sound of the basket caused Kun and Doyoung to jump apart, immediately turning red once they realised that they had an audience.

“We made you both something. Here you go. We’ll leave now,” Chenle said before he and Jisung ran out of the room.

Once outside the two shared a horrified look. A moment passed before Chenle burst out into laughter. “I can’t believe those two.”

Jisung shuddered remembering what he had just seen. “I never want to see that ever again.”

“You’ll have to prepare yourself then. Ten and Jungwoo are next.”

Ten and Jungwoo were surprisingly only cuddling on the bed to the relief of Jisung and Chenle. Ten cooed and pinched Jisung’s cheeks, finding it absolutely adorable that the two had made something for them. “I’m hanging this on top of our bed. You’ll be the first thing I’ll think of in the morning when I wake up.”

Jungwoo pouted, earning a laugh from Chenle and Jisung. “Why them and not me?”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be the only time that I’m not thinking of you,” Ten pressed a kiss onto Jungwoo’s lips and pushed him onto the bed.

“And that’s our cue to leave.”

The two made their way down the stairs into the small room that the group now used as a potion’s room. Taeil put down the small bottle he was holding and smiled once he saw the two. “What can I help you with?”

“Are we disturbing you hyung?” Chenle asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taeil said. “It’s just a simple growing potion for the flowers.”

“We have something for you,” Jisung handed over the keychain. “Hope you like it.”

“I love it,” Taeil placed the keychain and ruffled the boys’ hair. It was a struggle because they were both taller than him, but the action comforted both boys. A reminder. That they had an older brother they could always look up to.

Yuta, Sicheng and Jaehyun at the library were next. Truth be told, Jisung found these three to be the most terrifying in the days before they united. Yuta wasn’t physically large, but something about his presence made Jisung feel that Yuta would not hesitate to do something to him. Sicheng and Jaehyun were taller and he had seen how powerful they could be.

His earlier assumptions had been proven wrong the moment Jaehyun had wrapped him into a tight hug, much like the one he was currently in. Yuta shared one of his bright smiles and said, “Thank you.”

“Use it well hyungs,” Chenle said, pinching Sicheng’s cheeks.

“We will,” Jaehyun said.

Making their way into the kitchen, they found Jaemin standing behind a confused Yangyang. Jaemin looked ready to pull out all of his hair, while Yangyang attempted to cook.

“What’s going on?” Jisung asked.

“I’m making fried rice,” Yangyang said happily. “Do you guys want some?”

“Don’t eat it,” Jaemin said, eyes warning them to run when they still had the chance. “He added too much and then he burned it.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“I wanted to cry eating it.”

“Okay,” Chenle said. “We just wanted to give you the keychain we made.”

“Oh thank you,” Yangyang smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want fried rice?”

“No, we’re good,” Jisung said. “We still need to find Jeno and Mark hyung anyways.”

They found Mark and Jeno under a tree. Jeno’s head was in Mark’s lap as Mark ran his fingers through the soft hair. Jeno sat up straight and smiled at the two. “Finally, our keychains. How was Kun and Doyoung hyung by the way?”

“Worst experience of our lives,” Jisung shuddered.

“You saw that?” Chenle said. “Why didn’t you warn us?”

“Thought that you should experience,” Jeno shrugged.

Jisung stuck out his tongue causing Mark and Jeno to laugh at him. It’s strange, he thought. He once had six people he could look up to. Now he had twenty. Twenty people who listened to him and talked to him. Twenty people who taught him how to perfect new spells and the best places to find potion ingredients. Twenty people who loved him and whom he loves with all his heart.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end of the fic! This was very very fun to write even though i changed plots like three times. Hope you all enjoyed it. (and yes the last chapter was inspired by the chenji episode)


End file.
